I will Follow you into the dark :
by Panda Hero .3
Summary: Amy le cuenta una historia a su nieta hacerca de como eran las cosas antes y como conocio a cierto erizo que llama abuelo. Shadamy, aparicion de OC s
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:** **¡holis! ahm este es mi primer fanfic .3. Bueno debería decir nuestro primer fanfic ya que lo escribo junto con otra persona… espero que les gustey creo que es todo. **

**Disclaimer: El Sonic team no me Pertenece, son propiedad de SEGA. **

Introducción

─Shady... ¿te acuerdas de cuando nos conocimos?─ pregunto Amy Rose mientras se recostaba en el pecho de su ahora esposo, un erizo negro de vetas y ojos color carmesí, quien estaba recostado en el sofá leyendo un libro.

─ ¿Que? Ah sí, claro─ contesto sin prestar mucha atención a la pregunta que se le había hecho.

─ ¿Y qué tal si te dije que me separare de ti y te pedí permiso para eso y tú me dijiste que si?─ pregunto algo irritada Amy

─No me pedirías permiso para eso, solo lo harías─ contesto el erizo mientras cambiaba la página de su libro.

─ ¿Y si dije que me iré con Sonic? ¿Alexander o Scourgue? ¿Y que tire todas tus cosas y tú solo dices que si?─ pregunto algo molesta

─Scourgue, Sonic y Alexander son unos vejetes ya, además no tendrías tiempo de tirar todo eso... pero bueno no, no lo recuerdo si, si te estaba escuchando─ contesto Shadow mientras cerraba el libro y lo dejaba a un lado.

─Al menos dijiste la verdad─ dijo ella mientras soltaba un suspiro

─Cuando nos conocimos tenías como 8 o 12 años ¿cómo voy a recordar eso?─

─ah...es cierto, ¿y hasta donde te acuerdas? o la "amnesia" no te deja recordar─ dijo mientras pensaba en la mala memoria que el podía tener a veces a causa de la amnesia.

─ ¿Te estas burlando de mí?... y ah... Poco antes de que Darkness naciera─ dijo tratando de recordar algo más en vano.

─No pero es la verdad, y ahhh... ¿hasta ahí? bueno algo es algo─

─Yo quiero oír como se conocieron─ dijo una voz infantil que le pertenecía a Sky la única nieta que tenían por ahora, era una pequeña eriza de 4 años de edad, color verde claro y ojos violetas que al parecer se había escondido atrás del sofá.

─Sky ¿cuánto tiempo has estado ahí? ¿Y tus padres?─ pregunto Shadow algo sorprendido de que no se hubieran dado cuenta de que la pequeña estaba ahí.

─No sé dónde están ellos, creo que buscándome, esta piedra me trajo para acá, pero yo quiero saber cómo se conocieron─ dijo mientras le mostraba una esmeralda del chaos a Shadow, quien inmediatamente se la quitó.

─Sky, con estas cosas no se juega, te quedaras aquí hasta que tus padres vengan por ti─

─Entonces mientras espero, ¿me cuentan cómo se conocieron?─ pregunto curiosa Sky.

─Supongo que sí, pero es algo... traumante...─ contesto Amy

─ ¿Me van a contar o no?─ pregunto impaciente Sky

─yo no recuerdo─ dijo Shadow

─ ¿quieres que te cuente?─pregunto Amy

─Si nadie más me ha contado creo que nadie sabe─ contesto la pequeña.

─Tus tíos saben sobre esta historia y yo creo que hasta tu mami─ dijo Amy

─Cuando les pregunto se ponen a recordar otras cosas que hicieron en ese tiempo cuando viajaron al pasado y se les olvida lo que les pregunte, pero ahora quiero escuchar la historia ¿sí?─

─A-ah...bien...─ Amy se dispuso a contarle la historia Sky

Prologo

En Möbius las cosas habían cambiado, los ataques de Eggman eran escasos, la presencia de GUN se hacía más fuerte incluso había un cuartel en Station Square, todo era más tranquilo, y ya que no había una amenaza con la cual lidiar, los integrantes del Sonic team se propusieron hacer su propia vida, cada uno por su cuenta. Para la sorpresa de muchos Amy había dejado de perseguir a Sonic, de abrazarlo y tratar de besarlo cada vez que podía, no ya no más Amy había crecido física y mentalmente, ahora se llevaba mucho mejor con el erizo azul, quien había notado el cambio y que aunque no lo admitiera sentía atracción hacia ella. Amy por otro lado, después de uno de sus encuentros con Shadow, empezó a interactuar más con el erizo negro... Claro todo esto a escondidas de sus amigos ya que no tenían una buena impresión de él, después de muchas salidas, en un elegante restaurant de central city Shadow le pidió que fuera su novia, ella accedió, con la condición de no decirle a nadie, la idea no le desagrado al erizo azabache ya que con la "desaparición" de Eggman había tomado un puesto de soldado en GUN y si se enteraban de la relación que tenía con ella, solo le traería problemas, solo podía verla los fines de semana, los otros 5 días estaba en la tierra en la base principal de GUN, entrenando o haciendo lo que sea que sus superiores le ordenaran, y aunque a él no le gustaba que le dieran ordenes, la paga lo valía... Además si no trabajaba ahí ¿en qué más podría trabajar alguien como él? No había muchas opciones.

Chapter 1

Una cálida mañana el día sábado en el mes de agosto, Shadow the hedgehog esperaba fuera de la casa de su ahora novia Amy rose, aun vestido con el uniforme de GUN, esperando a que alguien abriera la puerta ya que ya había tocado.

─ ¡Darknes!─ grito el erizo ya impaciente

─ ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que aquí soy cristal no Darkness?─ pregunto algo molesta mientras abría la puerta una chica de alrededor de 16 años de edad, de pelaje color azul claro y ojos color azul.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ¡Si tu segundo nombre es Darkness!─

─ ¿Y porque me llamas por el segundo nombre? ¡Es como si llamaras al faker Sonic!─

─Ese es su nombre, su único nombre, da igual ¿dónde está Amy?─ pregunto Shadow ya que las dos Vivian juntas

─ Esta con el baboso azul dentro─ contesto con un tono burlón

─Pues dile a tu prima que cuando termine de coquetearle al tarado aquel me llame─ dijo molesto, para después subir a su moto e irse


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas:** **¡holis! ahm este es mi primer fanfic .3. Bueno debería decir nuestro primer fanfic ya que lo escribo junto con otra persona… espero que les gustey creo que es todo. **

**Disclaimer: El Sonic team no me Pertenece, son propiedad de SEGA. **

Introducción

─Shady... ¿te acuerdas de cuando nos conocimos?─ pregunto Amy Rose mientras se recostaba en el pecho de su ahora esposo, un erizo negro de vetas y ojos color carmesí, quien estaba recostado en el sofá leyendo un libro.

─ ¿Que? Ah sí, claro─ contesto sin prestar mucha atención a la pregunta que se le había hecho.

─ ¿Y qué tal si te dije que me separare de ti y te pedí permiso para eso y tú me dijiste que si?─ pregunto algo irritada Amy

─No me pedirías permiso para eso, solo lo harías─ contesto el erizo mientras cambiaba la página de su libro.

─ ¿Y si dije que me iré con Sonic? ¿Alexander o Scourgue? ¿Y que tire todas tus cosas y tú solo dices que si?─ pregunto algo molesta

─Scourgue, Sonic y Alexander son unos vejetes ya, además no tendrías tiempo de tirar todo eso... pero bueno no, no lo recuerdo si, si te estaba escuchando─ contesto Shadow mientras cerraba el libro y lo dejaba a un lado.

─Al menos dijiste la verdad─ dijo ella mientras soltaba un suspiro

─Cuando nos conocimos tenías como 8 o 12 años ¿cómo voy a recordar eso?─

─ah...es cierto, ¿y hasta donde te acuerdas? o la "amnesia" no te deja recordar─ dijo mientras pensaba en la mala memoria que el podía tener a veces a causa de la amnesia.

─ ¿Te estas burlando de mí?... y ah... Poco antes de que Darkness naciera─ dijo tratando de recordar algo más en vano.

─No pero es la verdad, y ahhh... ¿hasta ahí? bueno algo es algo─

─Yo quiero oír como se conocieron─ dijo una voz infantil que le pertenecía a Sky la única nieta que tenían por ahora, era una pequeña eriza de 4 años de edad, color verde claro y ojos violetas que al parecer se había escondido atrás del sofá.

─Sky ¿cuánto tiempo has estado ahí? ¿Y tus padres?─ pregunto Shadow algo sorprendido de que no se hubieran dado cuenta de que la pequeña estaba ahí.

─No sé dónde están ellos, creo que buscándome, esta piedra me trajo para acá, pero yo quiero saber cómo se conocieron─ dijo mientras le mostraba una esmeralda del chaos a Shadow, quien inmediatamente se la quitó.

─Sky, con estas cosas no se juega, te quedaras aquí hasta que tus padres vengan por ti─

─Entonces mientras espero, ¿me cuentan cómo se conocieron?─ pregunto curiosa Sky.

─Supongo que sí, pero es algo... traumante...─ contesto Amy

─ ¿Me van a contar o no?─ pregunto impaciente Sky

─yo no recuerdo─ dijo Shadow

─ ¿quieres que te cuente?─pregunto Amy

─Si nadie más me ha contado creo que nadie sabe─ contesto la pequeña.

─Tus tíos saben sobre esta historia y yo creo que hasta tu mami─ dijo Amy

─Cuando les pregunto se ponen a recordar otras cosas que hicieron en ese tiempo cuando viajaron al pasado y se les olvida lo que les pregunte, pero ahora quiero escuchar la historia ¿sí?─

─A-ah...bien...─ Amy se dispuso a contarle la historia Sky

Prologo

En Möbius las cosas habían cambiado, los ataques de Eggman eran escasos, la presencia de GUN se hacía más fuerte incluso había un cuartel en Station Square, todo era más tranquilo, y ya que no había una amenaza con la cual lidiar, los integrantes del Sonic team se propusieron hacer su propia vida, cada uno por su cuenta. Para la sorpresa de muchos Amy había dejado de perseguir a Sonic, de abrazarlo y tratar de besarlo cada vez que podía, no ya no más Amy había crecido física y mentalmente, ahora se llevaba mucho mejor con el erizo azul, quien había notado el cambio y que aunque no lo admitiera sentía atracción hacia ella. Amy por otro lado, después de uno de sus encuentros con Shadow, empezó a interactuar más con el erizo negro... Claro todo esto a escondidas de sus amigos ya que no tenían una buena impresión de él, después de muchas salidas, en un elegante restaurant de central city Shadow le pidió que fuera su novia, ella accedió, con la condición de no decirle a nadie, la idea no le desagrado al erizo azabache ya que con la "desaparición" de Eggman había tomado un puesto de soldado en GUN y si se enteraban de la relación que tenía con ella, solo le traería problemas, solo podía verla los fines de semana, los otros 5 días estaba en la tierra en la base principal de GUN, entrenando o haciendo lo que sea que sus superiores le ordenaran, y aunque a él no le gustaba que le dieran ordenes, la paga lo valía... Además si no trabajaba ahí ¿en qué más podría trabajar alguien como él? No había muchas opciones.

Chapter 1

Una cálida mañana el día sábado en el mes de agosto, Shadow the hedgehog esperaba fuera de la casa de su ahora novia Amy rose, aun vestido con el uniforme de GUN, esperando a que alguien abriera la puerta ya que ya había tocado.

─ ¡Darknes!─ grito el erizo ya impaciente

─ ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que aquí soy cristal no Darkness?─ pregunto algo molesta mientras abría la puerta una chica de alrededor de 16 años de edad, de pelaje color azul claro y ojos color azul.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ¡Si tu segundo nombre es Darkness!─

─ ¿Y porque me llamas por el segundo nombre? ¡Es como si llamaras al faker Sonic!─

─Ese es su nombre, su único nombre, da igual ¿dónde está Amy?─ pregunto Shadow ya que las dos Vivian juntas

─ Esta con el baboso azul dentro─ contesto con un tono burlón

─Pues dile a tu prima que cuando termine de coquetearle al tarado aquel me llame─ dijo molesto, para después subir a su moto e irse


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de la autora: **¡Holis otra vez! Les dejo el tercer chapter de la historia, dejen reviews, los necesito para seguir ;w; díganme si les está gustando, eso también es importante .3.

**Disclaimer: **el Sonic Team es propiedad de SEGA

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

–Ok, te creeré por ahora… en fin, ¿quieres ir a cenar?– pregunto Shadow ya que era tarde y suponía que Amy no había cenado aun

–Ahh...si, ¿porque no?– respondió

–Entonces paso por ti en media hora– Dijo Shadow

–Está bien, Bye– dijo Amy y acto seguido corto la llamada

Un rato después se encontraban en un elegante restaurant de Green Hill esperando por su comida.

– ¿Y cómo has estado esta semana?– pregunto Shadow

–Bien, gracias por preguntar ¿y a ti como te va en G.U.N.?– pregunto Amy

–Odio G.U.N...Pero en fin, es mejor que trabajar para Eggman corro menos riesgos– contesto Shadow

– ¿Algo es algo no? Pero...Eggman te chantajeaba con la información que querías ¿no? Por eso trabajabas con el– dijo Amy

–La información nunca me la daba completa y eran cosas que yo ya sabía además no era confiable...así que empecé a trabajar con él por dinero pero en G.U.N pagan lo mismo y con Eggman solo me hacía más mala fama de la que ya tengo– dijo Shadow

–Qué bueno que ya no trabajas para él– dijo Amy suspirando

–Si... ¿y me extrañaste?– Pregunto Shadow

–Sí y mucho, ¿y tú? ¿Me extrañaste?– Pregunto curiosa Amy

–Bastante– fue lo único que dijo Shadow

–Aww, lo admitiste, hace rato hasta estabas celoso, vamos progresando Shady– dijo Amy animadamente

–Supongo, no es para tanto– dijo Shadow mirando hacia otro lado

–Para mí si– dijo Amy

Después de cenar y pasear por ahí un rato, subieron al auto de Shadow y se dirigían a la casa de Amy, o esa era la idea…

–Ah Amy mañana tengo que irme temprano… así que, quieres que te deje en tu casa o...– dijo Shadow mientras conducía

–En mi casa ¿o… que?– pregunto Amy un tanto confusa

–O… podemos pasar la noche en mi casa…– dijo Shadow mordiendo su labio inferior


	4. Chapter 4

Notas de la autora:¡Hola! Perdonen la demora ;w; ustedes saben el regreso a clases y todo eso bueno , aquí estoy con el 3er Chapter de esta historia bueno creo que es el tercero ._. dejen reviews si les gusta, Pwease ;w;

Disclaimer:el Sonic Team es propiedad de SEGA.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ººººººººººººººººº

– ¿Enserio?– pregunto Amy con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas

–Pues...si– contesto él, bastante relajado

–Creo que eso no es tan raro viniendo de ti…– dijo Amy aun sonrojada

– ¿Entonces qué dices?–pregunto Shadow

–Como quieras...bueno, creo un sí...–dijo ella tímidamente, mirando por la ventana del auto

– ¿Tú quieres? ¿Tienes ganas? Si no pues no estás obligada–dijo el

–si es contigo, si quiero–contesto Amy

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Solo conmigo?–pregunto Shadow

–Sí, ¿o acaso quieres que valla con Sonic?–pregunto ella con un tono de burla

–Él no se atrevería a tocarte – dijo Shadow

–Lo sé–dijo Amy mientras suspiraba un poco.

Shadow se estaciono en el porche de su casa bajo del auto, tomo a Amy en los brazos y subió a su habitación, donde los besos que se daban fueron subiendo de tono rápidamente hasta que los dos erizos cayeron dormidos por el cansancio. Amy dormía recostada sobre el pecho de Shadow mientras este la abrazaba.

A la mañana siguiente a las 6 de la mañana; Shadow aun dormía abrazado a la eriza rosa quien despertó primero recordando que Shadow se tenía que ir temprano como cada vez que venía a visitarla.

-¿Shady?- dijo Amy mientras movía un poco al erizo junto a ella tratando de despertarlo

-¿Que pasa amor?-pregunto Shadow, sin abrir los ojos mientras le hacía caricias al cuello de Amy con su nariz

-¿No te tienes que ir temprano?- Pregunto Amy mientras sentía cosquillas producidas por las caricias que el erizo negro le estaba haciendo

-Si...-dijo Shadow mientras suspiraba, después de darle un pequeño beso en los labios a Amy se levanto vestido únicamente con unos bóxers, fue y se dio un baño, cerca de 20 minutos después volvió con el uniforme de G.U.N puesto y listo para irse se acerco a la cama donde Amy todavía y le dio otro beso en los labios al que Amy correspondió.

-Preciosa no te podre ver la próxima semana tengo mucho trabajo y no me dejaran venir hasta el próximo mes...- dijo Shadow

-Uhm...ok, está bien...te quiero- dijo Amy mientras le daba un abrazo

– yo igual, Pórtate bien- dijo Shadow mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de Amy, después dejo una copia de las llaves de su casa en la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama. -Puede que después necesite que me envíes por correo algunas cosas de aquí, así que con estas entras- Dijo Shadow mientras Amy asentía. -Bueno ya me voy, nos vemos en un mes linda - dijo el erizo negro para acto seguido salir de la habitación y luego de la casa.

Unos minutos después de que Shadow se fuera, Amy se levanto, se aseo y vistió, tendió la cama tomo la copia de las llaves y salió de la casa camino a la suya, cuando llego entro tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Darkness quien de seguro aun dormía. Pasaron 3 semanas, y Amy se encontraba en el baño vomitando su desayuno, tenía varios días así, mientras aun estaba en el baño Darkness se asomo para ver porque hacia tanto ruido.

-Ugh...yo no voy a limpiar lo que estas vomitando, no seas igual de floja que María... Qué asco-dijo Darkness asqueada por el vomito

-¿A quién te refieres?-pregunto Amy mientras limpiaba su boca con una toalla

-Tu sigue devolviendo...eso...- dijo Darkness tratando de restarle importancia a lo que había dicho anteriormente, al darse cuenta que había hablado de mas

-¿Quién es María?- volvió a preguntar Amy

-Sigue con lo tuyo ¡joder! No te diré quien es, olvídalo- dijo irritada Darkness pues no le gustaba que le hicieran preguntas.


End file.
